Earth Land (Damon)
|romanji= Āsu Rando |kanji= アースランド |capital= |located in= Mundus |controlled by= None |affiliation= |population= + 1.250.000.000 (Estimate) }} Earth Land (アースランド Āsu Rando), also known as Gaea (ガイア Gaia), is one of many worlds of the Mundus, being the main setting for the Fairy Tail Series. It hosts many lands and species, once ruled by Dragons and now by Humans, with various other sentient beings present throughout the world. History Note: For more specific events that happened, please refer to this link. Recent studies from expert scientists show that Earth Land formed around 4 Billion years ago, proven by how old some natural Lacrima proved to be, as they are formed from the planet's magic which exists since its birth. Even then, Magic is still hailed as a mysterious phenomenon. ... ... Geography Earth Land is shown to be nearly spherical in shape, being flattened due to its rotation, although its deformities are barely noticeable. The planet has a diameter of approximately 14,562 kilometers. The biggest registered deformity is around 15 kilometers below the sea level while the biggest mountain is 10 kilometers tall. Its atmosphere for the most part is composited of roughly 75% Nitrogen, 20% Oxygen and the rest being gaseous molecules along with Ethernano. The weather varies through its entirety. The planet is kept together by a magical yet natural gravity field, with it being either less or more intense due to the varying levels. Continents The eastern continent of Ishgar, a large peninsula which is surrounded by a few large isles, being highly developed in many ways. Home for the organization of the Magic Council. *The Kingdom of Fiore... *The Nation of Seven *The Province of Isenberg *The Nation of Bosco *The Archipelago of Ca-Elum *The Country of Joya *The Kingdom of Stella *The Sultunate of Desierto *The Country of Bellum *The Federation of Minstrel *The Nation of Midi *The Archipelago of Enca *The Country of Sin *The Kingdom of Pergrande The western continent of Alakitacia, a monolithic and symetric landmass, its size being a bit smaller than Ishgar's. It is home for the Alvarez Empire. *The Sultunate of Rubal... *The Province of Winterfell... The southearn continent of Akavir,... Culture & Politic Races Many races inhabit the land, but the most prominent ones are: *Humans: *Elves: *Orcs: *Machinas: *Exceeds: *Eneguins: *Goblins: *Giants: *Vulcans: *Beastmen: *Magic Spirits: *Dragons: *Wyverns: *Vampires: *Demons: A mysterious race with varying features, most coming from the Under Land. There is an artificial sub-race of Demons known as Etherious, created by a reclusive black wizard, these are capable of employing Curses. *Gods: Unsurprisingly, the planet's flora is also quite varied, its number of species easily towering the fauna by a large margin. Magic & Combat Magic ( Mahō) is a power found inside the body of many living organisms. While in some races it can occur in all individuals, only 10% of Mankind can use it. It is the main form of combat used by Magicians (魔法使い Mahōtsukai lit. Wizards), being referred to as shaping your ethernano and will. It is commonly divided into two main categories, but there are four classes in total: *'Caster Magic' ( Kyasutā Majikku) is the kind of magic in which the person's power is directly expelled from their body. Such a thing allows for many variations of Casting to exist, being the one category with the most registed magics in it. *'Holder Magic' ( Horudā Majikku) is the kind of magic that requires a mage to draw their power out through a certain object or weapon. While some use the mage's inner power to work, there are some exceptions out there which are powered by Lacrima. *'Subspecies Magic' ( Ashumahō) are specific branches of certain kinds of Magic, some being more powerful than their origin. The birth process of such a kind of magic is unknown for the most part, however some point out that it somewhat involves the Magician's personality. *'Lost Magic' ( Rosuto Majikku) is a kind of magic, as its name implies, which is extremely rare. Due to its power and consequences, this type has been consequently forgotten through history. Martial Art ( Budō) Curse ( Jūhō) Gallery Trivia *The slave trade on Bosco is further expanded from its initial mention in the series, despite the fact the trading is internal and doesn't extend to the other lands. *Despite the countries being randomly named by the series' author, the writer made sure to try and come up with a few reasons for their namesakes, integrating it into the story. *Notably, in this continuity, the Main Land which Ishgar is connected to, doesn't exist. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Location Category:Locations